FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 63
Shadekit started to protest with Beetlestream about not being able to see her cousins. ---- Copperdusk sent a few idle warriors on patrol. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:54, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Boulderkit let out a frustrated hiss as she was picked up by Tinyspots.��Lightning�� (talk) 20:48, February 1, 2016 (UTC) (tis time) Tornadokit eventually awoke up from his nap, the tomkit lazily stretching out his long and already strong body. And in this process, he peeled back his eye-lids to reveal kitten-blue eyes the very color of the brilliant sky. 20:56, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Beetlestream shook his head. "No, no, not now... Go find someone to play with." ---- Fawnheart stretched. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:01, February 1, 2016 (UTC) (first day of volleyball was... interesting?). Her son's movement woke her. Her heart gave a delighted beat as she spotted Tornadokit with his eyes open. " Welcome," she purred. --- Tornadokit opened his eyes? ''Brightkit thought. Lost souls in reverie 22:41, February 1, 2016 (UTC) (I'm in vollyball club at my shcool, but I'm not interested in playing it as a sport and there are about 10 boys that joined mainly to learn how to spike the ball :P) "I'll leave you for the badgers if you don't hold still," muttered Tinyspots as she carried Boulderkit back to camp, folowing Goldenflight who had Sunkit. (I'm so evil >:P) JoyceThe best cat ever 22:57, February 1, 2016 (UTC) (I suck at volleyball lol) Shadekit, dejected, wandered off. ---- Sedgefrost padded out from behind his brother. "Well, that worked... I suppose Stormheart wants some peace, with those five." ---- Silverfeather eyed her two nephews. ''...They don't know what's it's like to raise five kits... she's not the first. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:08, February 1, 2016 (UTC) (lol, I'm built to play vollyball, but I'm not that great at it :P, Hmmmmm, what to say/do.) Angel watched as Tinyspots and the golden cat pick up two kits that were hiding in the bushes. What were the kits doing in the bushes, and how could Tinyspots tell where they were? she thought a bit confused. (there, I figured out what to say :D) JoyceThe best cat ever 23:18, February 1, 2016 (UTC) (it's fine, it comes with practice. i'm built wiry and thin, so i'm basically built for distance, which is it). The tabby, in her first few days of life, had shown rapid improvement. Brightkit was no longer feeble and scrawny, she was just... scrawny. The tabby was perfectly fine with her eyes closed, but if Tornadokit ''had opened them, well, that was her cue. Lost souls in reverie 23:53, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit blinked up at his mother, and then his sister. And his first words? He narrowed his blue eyes at Brightkit, squirming around to open her eyes. "What the f-" Thankfully, his father came in and cut him off. "Their eyes are open, I can't believe it!" 00:26, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Frozenstream groomed his white pelt. ---- Rainwillow was hunting by himself: the gray tom had spotted a robin up in a tree, and was stalking it. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:46, February 2, 2016 (UTC) (did Tornadokit almost say what I think he was about to say? Ooooooo he would have been in trouble xD ) Goldenflight continued her way to camp in front of Tinyspots. She still had Sunkit in her jaws and she placed Sunkit in front of the camp entrance. "Now go and sneak back into camp little Sunkit. Don't worry I won't tell a soul. Just sneak back in through the dirtplace tunnel, same with you Boulderkit. I am going to go into camp and pretend I don't about your little adventure," Goldenflight meowed with a mischivious smile.Golden that shines xD 00:49, February 2, 2016 (UTC) (sorry i wasn't on earlier, my comp's treating me like crap atm and i'm a little stressed with school) Strikekit blinked his dark turquiose-blue eyes and poked at his brother, Crowkit. "Hey, can you see me?" The black tom's eyes were open, a pale blue-gray, but he didn't respond as Strikekit batted at his paws. "Strikekit..?!? I can't see! Stormheart! I can't see!" His mother's gaze clouded. ''I knew smething was wrong. She glanced at Olivinekit, who was creeping towards Blazefire, crouched and ready to leap when she saw the chance. She couldn't stop giggling and her pale yellow-green eyes stared at Stormstar. She didn't care if these were the leader's kits! There wasn't anyone who would dictate her! 00:52, February 2, 2016 (UTC) (I can't wait until I go back to school tomorrow, i'm v v excited <3) Rainwillow was so fixated on his prey that he tripped up over a branch on the ground, causing the robin to fly away. Landing flat on his face, the gray tom grunted as he fell. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:56, February 2, 2016 (UTC) (he was about to say frog-guts, geez people). Blazefire looked up at her mate with joy. " It's amazing! I can't wait to see what their real eye-color'll be."--- This made no sense to Brightkit. She took in the sight of her mother- who was beautiful- and the strange cat standing over her. Brightkit wrinkled her little snout and waded over Dapplekit's flank to look at him. Her first words? " Only she-cats be ina nursree." (so u derps can understand: only she-cats are allowed in the nursery). Lost souls in reverie 01:00, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Strikekit glanced at the kit of Stormstar. "..Then wh's your father in here? He's a tom, I'm a tom, what d'you have against toms?" He flicked his ears, one going back towards his blind brother and the other forward. Olivinekit continued staring at the other kits, while Crowkit ambled around, trying to use his sense to feel around. "Ow," he grunted as he stumbled into Blazefire's side. "O-Oh s-sorry!" he gasped as he felt fur. "I-i didn't mean to bump into you uh, whoever you are!" 01:16, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Brightkit didn't have the prescence of mind yet to pay attention to Strikekit. She glared at Stormstar and stood next to her mother protectively.--- Lionkit was lazy and didn't want to open his eyes--- Blazefire blinked in surprise at Olivinekit, and nudged her back to her nest, then turned back to her own family. Lost souls in reverie 01:21, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit, irritated with everyone, slammed his paw on the ground without looking, making a loud thud. Little did he know, he hit poor little Ashkit on the head. "All y'all poos, give mi mama some space!"---- Stormstar twitched his whiskers in amusement. "I'm your dad, and leader. Without me, you wouldn't be here, kiddos." 01:22, February 2, 2016 (UTC) (lol it was Crowkit, he's the blind one) Crowkit was very, very frustrated that he couldn't see. He began to try to discover the advantages of being blind and could find almost no benefits to his blindness. 01:34, February 2, 2016 (UTC) " It's okay," Blazefire told her son, trying to make him sit down and not give Ashkit a concussion.--- "You stinky," Brightkit dutifully informed her father, then scrambled over to her blue-gray siblings... Dapplekit? " D'you trust him?" Lost souls in reverie 01:46, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit wrinkled his nose at both his mother and his father. "You both stank!!" 01:49, February 2, 2016 (UTC) " Tornadokit!" Blazefire admonished. So young, but so vulgar.--- Brightkit continued to inspect her father and nodded sagely to Tornadokit's words. " I trusts 'm," the tabby said solemnly. She paused for a moment, and then perked up. " Torn'dokit? Wanna go outside?" Lost souls in reverie 01:52, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit nodded firmly. "Yeah, let's go, Frightkit!" He said in an almost triumphant manner. 01:55, February 2, 2016 (UTC) " Okay!" Brightkit said, not understanding the mispronounciation. She tried to leave the nest, but Blazefire pulled her back. " You both are too young to be leaving the nursery."--- Lionkit was seriously contemplating opening his eyes. Lost souls in reverie 02:00, February 2, 2016 (UTC) (Awwww Brightkit sounds so cute -heart melts- <3 ) Tinyspots placed Boulderkit on the ground next to Sunkit. --- Angel watched as the sisters carefully dropped the kits that they were holding and murmered something in their ears. She watched as they scampered through some sort of tunnel and disappear. JoyceThe best cat ever 02:01, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit rolled his blue eyes. He liked doing that, he'd become good at that... "Yeah, but we're cool enough to." 02:08, February 2, 2016 (UTC) " Not if you sass me, you aren't," Blazefire shot back, glaring at her son. He gaze soften eventually and she gave him a nudge. " I'll let you two go, but hurry back, okay? Be careful and don't get on anyone's nerves."--- " Promise," Brightkit said, feeling important. She raised her head, stepped out of the nest, and fell on her face. Lost souls in reverie 02:12, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "No promises!~" Tornadokit responded carelessly, scuttling out of the nest and trampling Ashkit, who simply sighed in response. He half-crashed into Cypressshade as the broad tom stepped inside. "Whoa, Stormstar, when did you get so...tiny?" 02:13, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Brightkit picked herself off the floor and hurled herself forwards, skidding to a halt and blinking up at Cypressshade. " Whoa... you're huge! What are you?" --- Dapplekit was calmly sleeping, flattening her ears against the noise generated by her siblings. Lost souls in reverie 02:15, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "I'm what you call a 'Cypressshade'." The black smoke tabby responded in a rumbling purr. Tornadokit "raised a brow" up at the tom. "I think you're tiny."---- What's Cypressshade? Ashkit blinked open her blue eyes for the first time, and the first thing in her sights? That hunky Cypressshade. 02:17, February 2, 2016 (UTC) " He's a sypessade," Brightkit informed him, and surveyed the creature before her cynically. " Sypessades are weird. Let's go outside."--- " Hi, Cypressshade," Blazefire said, blinking in apology for her kits. Lost souls in reverie 02:19, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "Smell ya latter, Centipede," Tornadokit muttered, scrambling after his ginger trouble-some sister.---- Ashkit gazed up at Cypressshade in awe. Not yet love, but one day, it would be....if only they knew they'd never be able to be together. "It's alright, ma'am." Cypressshade responed. "I'm Ashkit!" 02:21, February 2, 2016 (UTC) " Wow..." Brightkit squeaked, stepping out of the nursery. The blue stuff above her head- the sky- was amazing. And all these cats...! Some of their scents were familiar, others weren't. A bit overwhelmed, the tabby sat down. Something in her periphial vision caught her eye... it was orange, and slightly tufty. She turned around and blinked, seeing it attached to her rump. "'Nadokit! Did you know we had one of these?" Lost souls in reverie 02:23, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit turned around to see a long, adder-like blue-gray striped...thing attatched to his rear. "Ah, what the junk?!" He immediately jumped up, flattening his ears in irritation as he glared at his tail. "How do you make it go away?" 02:26, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Crowkit stumbled outside, crashing right into Rainwillow. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" 02:31, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Rainwillow, who had returned to camp after his unsuccessful hunt, looked down to see that a black kit had crashed into his side. ...Wow, every kit seems to be crashing into me these days. "...Hello there." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:34, February 2, 2016 (UTC) " What's junk?" Brightkit said innocently, studying her own tail. " I think it's stuck. Maybe I can bite yours off!" Lost souls in reverie 02:36, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit immediately lashed his tail away, narrowing his eyes. "I'm older, therefore, I get to bite off yours first!" He then paused, glancing a nearby cat. "...actually...let's go test it on them first." 02:38, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Brightkit glared daggers right back. " Who says you're older? Mom tells me that we got stuck... so if you hadn't-" she broke off, eyes lighting up. " Hey, yeah! Wonder why everyone's still got theirs on?" Brightkit dashed over to said nearby cat. Lost souls in reverie 02:41, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit casually plopped down behind the distracted cat. "Alright, on three? Ready?" He paused, lowering himself down silently. "One...two....three!" 02:43, February 2, 2016 (UTC) " Three!" Brightkit yelled for no reason at all, and barrelled into the cat. " We is gonna bite off your tail!"--- Lionkit slowly opened his eyes, blinking and adjusting to the light and the sight of his mother. " Hi, Mom." Lost souls in reverie 02:44, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit practically face-pawed. "Frightkit, you dummby! You weren't supposed to give it all away!" 02:48, February 2, 2016 (UTC) " Shut up, 'Nadokit, it doesn't matter," Brightkit said, pouncing on the other cat's tail. Lost souls in reverie 02:51, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "Then we're not going to get away with it!" Tornadokit responded sourly, kicking the dirt with his front paw. "Now Stormstar and Blazefire will get mad at us..." he trailed off with a shrug. "Then again, not like I care." 02:53, February 2, 2016 (UTC) " Stop being a sissy. Besides, this is helping out," Brightkit pointed out, teeth poised over the other cat's tail. Lost souls in reverie 02:54, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "At least I have some sort of patience." Tornadokit snorted, then bouncing on his paws. "Doitdoitdoitdoitdoitdoit!" 02:57, February 2, 2016 (UTC) " At least you have the impurest form of patience," Brightkit shot back. Before the other cat realized what the terrors were doing to the tail, the tabby kit sunk her teeth into it. Lost souls in reverie 02:59, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart's eyes widened and she aggressively shot into the air, whirling around. "Don't you go biting my scarred tail. You'll be happy you have it someday, don't run ino me when your tail comes clean off in a badger fight and you need it for hunting." Her green gaze was lit with green fire. Idiot kits. I'm not in the mood to be disturbed. 03:33, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit gave the molly a "you're boring me to death" look. But then, an idea...his dad lead the clan, did he not? Ohhhh boy, this would be fun. "Stormstar, I'm you're son, in this cat is being a bully!" 03:34, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart gve the kit one of her deadly "I'll-get-you-for-this-looks" for a moment before sighing and shaking her head. 03:41, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Tired, Stormstar pulled himself out of the nursery, narrowing his eyes at Falconheart. "...what did you do or say to my kits?" 03:42, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "Nothing." Falconheart wasn't afraid of staring right into her leader's gaze. "He, rather, bit my tail, along with his little friend." She gestured her tailtip to Brightkit. "He can blame me all he wants, it won't change the truth." 03:49, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar continued to narrow his eyes. Meanwhile, Tornadokit laughed evilly on the inside. 03:52, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "...What, are you denying what I say is true? If you are, spit it out. If you're deciding some sort of punishment, you can always tell me you'd trust your four-day-old kit more than me." Falconheart held her ground. 03:57, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit, already annoyed/ready to move onto something more interesting, casually bit the molly's paw as hard as he could. He didn't like his dad, but he was fam, and only Tornadokit could talk back to his fam. Stormstar was silent for a while before flicking his tail at his son. "Tornadokit, that's enough. Move on, we strictly told you two to stay out of trouble." Turning, he returned to his den to finish with cleaning. 03:59, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Sedgefrost ventured out of camp, and went to the ScorchClan border. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:32, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart growled to herself and went out of camp to be alone. Meanwhile, Crowkit, who still couldn't figure out why he couldn't see, slowly took a step forward- only to crash, again, into Rainwillow. "Ah! I-I uh...s-sorry!"The por tom glanced around wildly, not sure where the older tom was. "I, uh, can't see you..? Can you see me?" 11:08, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Brightkit just blinked in confusion, then rounded on Tornadokit. " Why'd you have to go running to Stormstar? That's not the way we're supposed to do things!" the tabby lashed her tail. Lost souls in reverie 11:51, February 2, 2016 (UTC) (from what I know about kittens, it takes about 2 weeks-4 weeks for them to be strong enough to use their tails effectivly. I am not sure how a four-day-old kit can lash her tail very much.) Goldenflight padded into camp and saw Blazefire's kits outside the nursery. Goldenflight padded over to them and asked, "What are your names little kit's? Do you want to catch my tail? Just be a bit gentle with your claws please. I don't want it stracthed up." Goldenflight started moving her tail back and forth lazily across the ground.Golden that shines xD 14:03, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Rainwillow blinked. "Uh, I can see you...? Maybe you might need to go to the medicine cat, your eyes are definitely open." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:21, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit snickered. "Don't you see, sister? Stormstar is the perfect tool for us, we can always forcefully get our way!" 20:35, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Boulderkit narrowed her eyes. She could tell Tornadokit was pure evil. "Well, he'll go to the Dark Forest." She muttered to herself. ��Lightning�� (talk) 20:40, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Crowkit continued glancing around. "u-Uh, I'm not sure where the medicine den is, mainly 'cause I can't see." He wasn't willing to give into his terror, but he was inching closer into doing so. "...Do you know where my mother is?" With so many scents in the camp he couldn't pick out his mother's scent. He could smell a faint scent of somecat that had gone out, was overloaded in Rainwillow's scent, and he swore he could smell something stinky. 21:43, February 2, 2016 (UTC) (@golden:every real life day is four rp days, so since she's almost a month old, it's fine). " No." ''Brightkit hissed, eyes narrowing. " We will get our own way... without anyone's help." (they should go annoy stormstar next, whiskers, so he can be like u are the leaders kits so need to be good, and then they'll be like wut haha no). Lost souls in reverie 22:26, February 2, 2016 (UTC) (they should totally target crow) Strikekit was bored, so he tackled his sister, who narrowed her eyes and hissed. 22:37, February 2, 2016 (UTC) (they're not like, cruel/despotted, they're just rebels who aren't the nicest). " Let's annoy Stormstar," Brightkit suggseted. Lost souls in reverie 22:44, February 2, 2016 (UTC) (so? he's blind, aren't they supposed to be some degree of mean? maybe he could run into them?) Crowkit tried feeling and scenting his way back to the nursery. He couldn't understand this! Why could the other cats see, but he couldn't?!? Did they see him stumbling? Did they think bad of him? Was it a problem that he was blind? Would it effect his chances of moving forward?!? He kept feeling his way towards the nursery. Stormheart, meanwhile, murmured quietly, "Hello, little guy." 22:52, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit snorted. "You're no fun, Frightkit." He then brightened back up with a dark little grin. "Yeah....that sure sounds like fun!" Turning, he scuttled off to the leader's den. 23:18, February 2, 2016 (UTC) (not /that/ degree of mean. again, they're just rebels, not cruel). " 's go!" Brightkit shrieked, then hurled herself towards Tornadokit, crahsed into him, and made a very dramatic entrance into Stormstar's den. Her roll had destroyed the neat pile of debris in the corner, scattering leaves everywhere. Brightkit's head popped up out of it. " Hi Dad!"---Lionkit stretched, revealing wide brown eyes. " Crowkit, Olivinekit, and Strikekit go outside?" Lionkit asked, kneading her belly with his paws to stimulate milk flow. Lost souls in reverie 23:20, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit rubbed his head, glaring up at his dad. "Grand entrance, much." He muttered to himself, waiting for his father's reaction. Stormstar let out a soft sigh. "Kits will be kits, I guess...Look you two, you guys may be young, but you've got to learn your lesson. No more picking on the other guys, they're your Clanmates, they may save your lives one day." 23:22, February 2, 2016 (UTC) " I'll save my own life," Brightkit said solemnly. " Tornadokit can save me, and I can save him, too! And we aren't annoying anyone," she said innocently. Lost souls in reverie 23:24, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "I'm just saying for the future, little ones, that's all." Stormstar responded in a small sigh, pushing his debris back in its pile. Tornadokit, deep down, felt a pang of respect for his father, but said nothing that nice, "they don't seem to respect us, they stare at us like we're mutants." " Yeah!" Brightkit chimed in, confusion in her eyes. " The other kits look at us weird and whisper. What's so special bout me n' Nadokit, Daddy?" Lost souls in reverie 23:30, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar narrowed his eyes as he worked. "I...well, you're my kits, they must expect great things out of you. I know I do." 23:31, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Brightkit wrinkled her snout. " 'Great things'? What do you mean, 'great things'? We's just kits! We isn't special!" Lost souls in reverie 23:34, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "By that, I mean to become the greatest warriors of the Clan, maybe even leaders." Stormstar responded with a flick of his tail. Tornadokit snorted in response. "What if I just want to be a normal warrior?" 23:36, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Brightkit jumped down beside her brother. Her green eyes slowly slitted. " So we need to be something, just 'cause the Clan thinks we have to? Just because we're your kits?" Lost souls in reverie 23:39, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "I'm not saying you ''have to be, I'd like it if you guys grew up to be the greatest warriors ever." The leader shrugged. "But that's your decision, I can't control your lives." 23:50, February 2, 2016 (UTC) " I'll be... what I want be," Brightkit said definitively. "... but all the other kits think we're supposed to be perfect. I'll show them!" Fire kindled in her eyes. Lost souls in reverie 23:53, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Ashkit suddenly flopped into Stormstar's den, surprising the leader. Tornadokit cringed as she fell on his tail, and he scooted off. "Watch your step, for StarClan's safe...!" 23:54, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Brightkit frowned at the silver tabby. " You're Dapplekit, right?" Lost souls in reverie 23:58, February 2, 2016 (UTC) "No, I'm Ashkit! Y-You're my sister too!" Ashkit squeaked with a shake of her head. 23:59, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Brightkit blinked. " Okay. Wanna come play?" Lost souls in reverie 00:00, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Ashkit tensed. She had already heard of her littermates getting in trouble...but they were family, were they not. "I-I, I guess...what should we play?" 00:03, February 3, 2016 (UTC) " Let's go kidnap Dapplekit and drag her outside and make her open her eyes!" Brightkit chirped. Lost souls in reverie 00:05, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit bounced, giving his sisters an evil smile. "Yeah, let's do it!!" 00:05, February 3, 2016 (UTC) " Wait, we needa plan first!" Brightkit said in a not-so-quiet whisper. She beckoned her siblings closer with a tail. " Someone has to go distract Mama, which'll be me, 'cause I'm smarter than both of you. Then, when she's distracted, you guys drag her? Got it? Good! Let's go!" Lost souls in reverie 00:10, February 3, 2016 (UTC) "I'll drag her, 'cause I'm obvi the strongest!" Tornadokit boasted in response, flexing his tiny, needle-sharp claws before dashing off. 00:11, February 3, 2016 (UTC) " You're just fat!" Brightkit called back, skidding to a halt at the nursery entrance. The ginger tabby slowly walked in and made eye contact with her mother. " M-mom! Something out there scared me!"--- Blazefire tried har to read her daughter's expression, but couldn't. " What was it, dear?" the tabby shifted so that Dapplekit was at the very edge of the nest. Lost souls in reverie 00:14, February 3, 2016 (UTC) "I'm just muscular, jealous of my brawns?" Tornadokit mocked in response, settling down outside of the nursery while peering into it, making sure his mother was distracted. 00:16, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Brightkit, rambling on about some scary cat, took her mother outside the den. Lost souls in reverie 00:26, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit looked across at Ashkit. "Go, go, go!" He hissed to her silently, but of course, she was distracted by a butterfly. Grumbling to himself in frustration, Stormstar's mini-copy rushed into the nursery and started to drag Dapplekit out. 00:27, February 3, 2016 (UTC) (brb) Dapplekit let out an ear-splitting shriek as she flopped out of the nest, sparking Lionkit's attention. The golden brown kit peered down over the side of the nest. " Dude," he said to Tornadokit. " That's not cool." Lost souls in reverie 00:33, February 3, 2016 (UTC) "Dude," the dark tabby responded in a tense, mocking voice. "It's my sister, we're taking her out and making her open her eyes. Beat it." He continued to pull on Dapplekit until he dragged her outside. "See? This is what you've been missing, Ashkit!" Ashkit gazed over at her brother with an unamused look. "....I'm over here!" 00:34, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Lionkit shrugged, not bothering getting into a verbal war on his first day with his eyes open. Maybe he'd go find his littermates.--- Dapplekit flailed her legs and arms, squealing all the way. The tortoiseshell kit rolled back on her paws and staggered slightly. " Jerks... I will not open my eye- agh!" Brightkit tackled her sister, and Dapplekit's eyes flew open, revealing the standard kitten-blue eyes. Lost souls in reverie 01:04, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit lifted his chin. "You can thank us later." 01:11, February 3, 2016 (UTC) " Hello!" Brightkit chirped, but was then shoved away by Dapplekit, who turned and glowered at her brother. " How about I thank you now...!" the tortoiseshell hissed, and hurled herself at him, trying to wrestle him to the ground.--- " That wasn't very nice," Brightkit said, surveying her littermates. Lost souls in reverie 01:15, February 3, 2016 (UTC) "You wanna fight, huh, scrub?!" Tornadokit grunted as his multi-colored sister tackled him, squirming and rolling from underneath her, letting out an angry hiss. "Then come at me!" 01:16, February 3, 2016 (UTC) " Scrub?! I'll show you a scrub!" Dapplekit snarled, crashing into him. --- Brightkit hopped out of the way gleefully.--- Blazefire, with a twinge of pride, realized she'd been tricked by her children. Lost souls in reverie 01:22, February 3, 2016 (UTC) "You sure are showing me how much of a scrub you are!?" The dark tabby tomkit mocked immediately, biting his sister's ear while his hind legs kicked upwards. 01:24, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Dapplekit fell, undignified, to the ground, but thrashed at her brother with her paws. Brightkit, for no particular reason, joined the fray. Lost souls in reverie 01:32, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Rainwillow followed Crowkit back to the nursery (i'm assuming that's correct?? otherwise i'll say he picked him up instead), and poked his head in. "Stormheart? Crowkit told me he couldn't see." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:11, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Lionkit looked up at Rainwillow in surprise. " Of course he can't see. We're kits," the tom said, not understanding. Lost souls in reverie 02:13, February 3, 2016 (UTC) At Lionkit's response, Rainwillow sighed. 'I don't think he gets it.'' "...It's not like that, Lionkit." He then turned back to Stormheart. "He's banged into me, like, twice, and when he returned here he was very slow, he almost bumped into the entrance, I swear." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:18, February 3, 2016 (UTC)'' Boulderkit stared in horror at the other kits. She leaped into the fray as well, on Dapplekit's side. She tackled Brightkit. ��Lightning�� (talk) 20:21, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit had no intentions of hurting his littermates, because they were fam. He wrapped his forepaws around Dapplekit and proceeded to roll with her.---- Ashkit backed away, her eyes round with terror. "M-Momma, momma!" 21:51, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Dapplekit writhed like fury within his grasp. Solely due to her size, she managed to wriggle out, and faced him with blazing eyes. Before she could do anything, Brightkit let out a joyful squeal and tackled her.--- Blazefire, at her daughter's cry, came haring out of the nursery. She skidded to a halt, seeing three kits tussling on the ground, and Ashkit's terrified expression. " What is going on here?" she hissed, grabbing Dapplekit by the scruff and dragging her away. Lost souls in reverie 22:33, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight got up and picke d up a shrew from the fresh kill pile and started gnawing on it.Golden that shines xD 23:58, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Stormheart stared at Crowkit. "...I think he's blind." She quietly nudged him awake and watched as he openned his eyes. "..Mama? I can scent that strange cat I bumped into!" She sighed and concluded, "Exactly as I thought. He can scent you, but your appearance is a mystery." She glanced up at Rainwillow and let another sigh escape. 01:13, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit glared back at his sister, but at his mother's call, he looked up. His blue gaze went from Blazefire, to Ashkit, to Dapplekit, and then back to his mother until he broke into a fit of laughter, and fell over. 02:50, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Strikekit playfully tackled Griffinflight. "Rargh! I'mma take you down, you're a huge mouse!" Olivinekit shuffled away to think and do things alone, analyzing the camp. 02:57, February 4, 2016 (UTC) " You're hilarious," Blazefire said dryly to her son. " Enough fun. We're doing back to the nursery now."--- " I don't want to!" Brightkit shrieked, ducking away from Blazefire. Lost souls in reverie 03:10, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit flattened his ears in protest. "We're just having fun! I'm not going back inside!" 03:13, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire stared back at her son resolutely. " You will ''go back inside, just for a bit. Rest, and then you can come back out. It's your first day out, I don't want you go get too tired."--- Dapplekit sat down behind her mother.--- Brightkit was inspected a fresh-kill squirrel, but was listening to her mother in the meanwhile. Lost souls in reverie 03:26, February 4, 2016 (UTC) "I've tons of energy left, mom, I don't need or want to rest." The dark tabby kit responded flatly, swishing his tail in the process. 03:28, February 4, 2016 (UTC) " Too bad, you're coming back with me," his mother responded, reaching out to grab him by the scruff. Lost souls in reverie 03:31, February 4, 2016 (UTC) "I- leave me be!" Tornadokit snapped in response, immediately backing away. 03:32, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire's eyes flashed. " ''What did you say?" '' Lost souls in reverie 03:35, February 4, 2016 (UTC) His stomach churned, but the tomkit held his ground. "I-I said, leave me be!" 03:36, February 4, 2016 (UTC) A multitude of unflattering things she wanted to say to her son filled her head, but she swallowed her anger. This parenting deal was hard. " As you wish," Blazefire said mildly. " Perhaps if you're hungry in the near future, you can find some other queen to nurse you? Someone else to take care of you? Think on it, mm?" she slowly walked away. Lost souls in reverie 03:41, February 4, 2016 (UTC) No ''food? Man, that was a bit to the extreme, but Tornadokit swallowed his fear in an instant, raising his head in triumph, as if nothing had just happened. He was strong, he was cool, he'd be totally fine! 03:44, February 4, 2016 (UTC) " Dude," Brightkit said, feeling very cool for using slang. " That was really evil and awesome, but she's probably not gonna give me food now, which sucks, 'cause I'm hungry." Lost souls in reverie 03:51, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Closing his eyes and waving a paw, Tornadokit gave a smirk. "Dude, it'll be no problema. Either she'll forget in like, a few minutes, or we'll just talk to some other queen and get a meal." He then opened his blue orbs. "...'Fright, it's me 'n you against the world! We aren't going to be boring 'perfect warriors', we're going to be the sweggiest and most rebellious warriors of all time." 03:54, February 4, 2016 (UTC) " That much is obvious," Brightkit said, rolling her eyes, and finding that she liked the gesture. "... all the other kits are really jealous of out fantasticness. " Lost souls in reverie 04:15, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Rainwillow nodded, not meeting Stormheart's gaze. ...Poor kit. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:42, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Crowkit stood and slowly scented his way towards what he thought was the entrance - only to run into Olivinekit, who narrowed her eyes at him and moved him away with a paw. 11:06, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight finished her shrew and wanted more but she was tired so she went to the warriors den and fell instantly asleep.Golden that shines xD 21:08, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Crowkit growled at his sister and nearly bumped the entrance as he trotted out. He really wanted to be a warrior, but somehow he knew he never would be. A cat who can't see is worthless! His eyes stared at the ground, many ungrateful thoughts swirling in his head. I'm useless! A worthless tom who can't see! What use is that?!? 00:16, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Lionkit eventually realized something was wrong with his brother. The large tomkit clumsily hopped out of the nest, blinking his blue eyes to adjust to the lighting. He padded out of the nursery entrance and gaped at the size of the Clan. Lionkit quickly located Crowkit and walked over to him. " Hey, brother." (not sure if you want this, stormver, you can ignore it if you don't want a conversation). Lost souls in reverie 00:27, February 5, 2016 (UTC) (it's cool) Crowkit could sense that someone was near - specifically, his brother Lionkit. "er, hi." 01:04, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Lionkit sat down next to Crowkit. " So, you can't see?" Lionkit was very subtle. Lost souls in reverie 15:40, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight woke up with a yawn. She padded out of the warriors den to find two kits sitting next to each other. I wonder who's kits they are? Are they Stormheart's or Blazefire's? ''Both had kits around the same time, so she was confused who's kits were who's. (Am i right that Stormheart has kits?)Golden that shines xD 23:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, she does) Crowkit didn't like cats coming up behind him, so he muttere, "Yeah, I guess. But if I can't see, then why does my life even matter..?" 02:29, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit raised his chin proudly. "Then let them suffer and cower as we radiate our amazingness." 15:03, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Olivinekit glanced at Tornadokit and silently noted that he was trying to act as if he were much more interesting than she was. Ha, look at her, with her swag name and strength...even if it wasn't much, it was better than being like her blind brother. She proceeded to trot over to Falconheart, who had returned to camp at at last, and analyzed the scarred tabby. Who said she couldn't look and study everything? Battle was much more than brawling and strategy. 21:39, February 6, 2016 (UTC) (wish we could turn back timeee) " Yeah!" Brightkit said spiritedly. " I'm radiant!" she leapt on her brother.---- Lionkit narrowed his blue eyes. Although he was very young, he didn't think that what Crowkit said. " That is a flat out lie. So what if you can't see? You can do other things. StarClan, I'd help you do other things, teach you. StarClan took away your sight, but they gave you other gifts as well," he said solemnly. Lost souls in reverie 22:25, February 6, 2016 (UTC) (if we could, I'd be flipping through "Ocean Eyes" again) Crowkit shrugged. "I guess...? I probably won't be a warrior..." Even though he couldn't see, he glanced in what he thought was the direction of where his brother was sitting. "...Sometimes I just want to see and be normal, but now I'll never be normal..." 22:30, February 6, 2016 (UTC) (you will remeber meee for centurieees). Lionkit frowned and waited before replying. " Maybe you can be a warrior. I mean, you probably wouldn't be trained for combat, but there are other things you can do. Hunt for one thing, I'm sure your sense of smell is extraordinary." Lost souls in reverie 22:37, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ''I am going to say hi to those kits over there. The one that just leaped on their littermate. I wonder who's kits they are. It will clarify who the other two kits parents are. Goldenflgit padded over to Brightkit. "Hi there! I am Goldenflight. What are your names?" She asked the kits in front of her.Golden that shines xD 22:48, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Brightkit looked up from tackling Tornadokit and stared at Goldenflight. " My name's too awesome to tell anyone," the tabby said, then resumed pummeling her brother. Lost souls in reverie 22:50, February 6, 2016 (UTC) "Really? I know for one thing, your name ends in 'kit'." She responded to the young kit. Goldenflight sat down waiting for an answer.Golden that shines xD 23:05, February 6, 2016 (UTC) " That's very clever of you," Brightkit said lightly, tossing the she-cat an innocently-lofty look over her shoulder. Lost souls in reverie 23:10, February 6, 2016 (UTC) (Brightkit is a bit sassy am i right?) Goldenflight just rolled her eyes. "Well I guess I shall just be calling you 'kit' from now on since you won't tell me your full name. Well I will be seeing you around 'kit," Goldenflight meowed back.Golden that shines xD 23:31, February 6, 2016 (UTC) (that's an understatement but yes, you are v right) " I won't be seeing you around!" Brightkit called back, rolling her eyes at Tornadokit. " Cats these days." Lost souls in reverie 23:55, February 6, 2016 (UTC) (Puppy bowl in 1.5 hours yay) Crowkit sighed and turned away. "Hunting is nothing compared to defending my friends with honor. Maybe...Maybe I can make them better!" 18:19, February 7, 2016 (UTC) " Dude," Lionkit slowly. " I don't think you can make your eyes better. But what about your other senses? Plus, if no one hunted, we wouldn't have food." Lost souls in reverie 18:27, February 7, 2016 (UTC) "Not repairing my eyes." Even though he couldn't see, Crowkit glanced up at the sky. "Fix my friends. Find solutions for their injuries. Treat them after battle." 18:38, February 7, 2016 (UTC) " You mean you want to be a medicine cat? That'd be... cool, I guess. I don't really know. But, uh, I think that's what you want to do. If you don't want to, well, blindness doesn't mean you have to be a medicine cat." Lost souls in reverie 19:02, February 7, 2016 (UTC) "Uh, I'm not sure..." Crowkit flattened his ears. "I'm not sure there's anything else I can do." 19:20, February 7, 2016 (UTC) " How do you know? We've really only been alive for a moon," Lionkit pointed out to his brother. " You can always talk to Stormheart, or Stormstar, or whoever about it." Lost souls in reverie 19:51, February 7, 2016 (UTC) The black tom sighed. "....You don't know what it's like, only seeing gray." 20:04, February 7, 2016 (UTC) " You're right, I don't," Lionkit sympathized. " What... what's it like?" Lost souls in reverie 20:27, February 7, 2016 (UTC) "Well, for one thing, you can only see gray, no borders or anything. You may also find an overwhelming amount of scents! There's your scent, some milk scent from somewhere, a very strong scent of the other cats, and...moss." 20:42, February 7, 2016 (UTC) " I see," Lionkit said. " That's very... intriguing." Lost souls in reverie 21:07, February 7, 2016 (UTC) A flood of ungrateful feelings struck Crowkit. "....What, are you thinking that it's wrong to be this way?!?" 21:21, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Lionkit was shocked. " Relax! I said 'intruiging'. It's a word I learnt the other day. Why would you think it's offensive? There's nothing wrong with being blind." He was tempted to scream out: " Stop using me as your punchig bag!" but didn't think it was fair. He could tell Crowkit was sensitive. Lost souls in reverie 21:28, February 7, 2016 (UTC) If Crowkit could muster up enough anger, he would've glared - but then again, he knew he had put Lionkit in a bad mood. He kept quiet and shuffled his paws. 21:40, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Lionkit was confused. First Crowkit was mad, and now he was silent? " You know I don't think there's anything wrong with being blind. I don't why you're determined to believe otherwise." Lost souls in reverie 21:46, February 7, 2016 (UTC) "I will see you around, whether you like it or not! We live in the same camp you know," Goldenflight called over he sholder retortedly, ending the conversation. Goldenflight rolled her eyes at the kit. I better go hunt. Even though that kit is a bit annoying, she still needs to eat. She needs to learn to respeect warriors better. Goldenflight sighed. Kit's these days. ''Goldenflight padded out of camp and started to hunt. Goldenflight padded back into camp laden with prey. She had caught a squirrel, a shrew, a blackbird, and a mouse. She padded over to the Brightkit and asked, "Which one do you want kit? This one is a squirrel, this is a shrew, this black feathery thing is a blackbird, and this is a mouse." Goldenflight pointed towards each one with her tail when she told the highly sassy kit what it was.Golden that shines xD 22:14, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Brighkit had stopped her tussling and looked up, unamused, at Goldenflight. " Um, thanks but no thanks, I'm a month old, and I'm still drinking milk." Lost souls in reverie 22:17, February 7, 2016 (UTC) "True, true. Let me know when you would like to try some," Goldenflight said with a friendly flick of her tail. Goldenflight then deposited her catch on the fresh-kill pile and took the squirrel for herself. ''I wonder if Tinyspots will like to share this. Squirrel is her favorite after all.Golden that shines xD 23:02, February 8, 2016 (UTC) " False, false, I'll hunt my own ''first prey, and I don't want to be babied," Brightkit said, half to herself. Lost souls in reverie 23:19, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight spun around quickly when she heard that comment. "You know that you have to be an apprentice to go out of camp right? After that, you have to ''learn how to hunt before you get to hunt anything. That means that most likely you won't be able to taste your first piece of fresh-kill when you are between 6-8 moons old. Your choice latter on, go hungry or eat fresh-kill," Goldenflight retorted loudly.Golden that shines xD 23:26, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Brightkit whipped around coolly. " Wow. I underestimated you. You sure are intelligent. Gee, I couldn't even guess that a kit outide for the first time couldn't hunt. Well, somehow I'll learn, and who invented that dumb rule? You? Cause you don't want my awesomeness spreading?" Lost souls in reverie 23:30, February 8, 2016 (UTC) "No, I did not make up that rule. That rule has been in place for many thousands of moons before you were born. So if I were you, I would just deal with it. Every warrior and apprentice here has dealt with it so you can to. You are not the only cat that is awesome so don't try making it sound like you are," Goldenflight said back. (this is kinda fun arguing with Brightktit xD. Brightkit is so full of suprises!)Golden that shines xD 23:36, February 8, 2016 (UTC) (*reads Brightkit's page* oh, she's rude. Oh yeah, she's rude). Green eyes snapping, Brightkit stepped forwards, the one moon old kit having some sort of fire in her eyes. " I am the only cat that is me, and awesome. I am the definition of awesome, the revolution of awesome, and awesome does not deserve to be abused by being applied to others. Every warrior and apprentie here was a looser, so they listened to the rules. I'm not a looser, and rules can go to the, um, insects." Lost souls in reverie 23:44, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight twitched her whiskers in amusement at the kits' "harsh" words. "Really, so you are practically insulting your father, your mother and me. You are insulting everyone in the Clans. Wow you have no boundaries do you? Do you want war from every Clan againsts you? I am quite certain that you will not like that or want that to happen to you. If you don't correct this bad behavoir, then you are going to become a very disloyal warrior. if you are a disloyal warrior, no one, I mean no one will want to be your friend or trust you. Not even your kin will still trust you. Now do you still want to openly insult me?" Goldenflight yowled back at the kit clearly very annoyed and slightly angry. (yes, she is a rude little kitten. Hopefully this advice will help, but I doubt it will xD)Golden that shines xD 23:57, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire- who had made peace with her kits (since they've basically been standing outside for their whole month of life- pricked her ears at the yowling. The tabby walked outside and saw an absurd standoff, her kit and a fully grown warrior... Goldenflight?--- Brightkit rolled her eyes. " I'm not talking to you anymore, your presence exceedes my daily exposure to uncoolness."--- Blazefire frowned, then walked over to Brightkit. Lost souls in reverie 00:17, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "Hello Blazefire. This kit was insulting me and the warrior code. She still refuses to tell me her name. From what first started as me trying to be friendly towards her turned out that she wanted to insult me. She said that the rules for the warrior code should go to the insects. That is what she said directly towards me. I hope that she can learn from her mistakes. She shouldn't be running around insulting everyone she meets. This is just some words of advice that you can take or not," Goldenflight said with a respectful nod of her head towards the queen.Golden that shines xD 00:24, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Something within her wanted to burst out laughing at Goldenflight's statement, but she restrained herself with massive effort. Besides, Brightkit was the leaders kit, and shouldn't be insulting anyone. Speak of the devil, Brightkit was watching the exchange with interest, hoping Blazefire would prove herself worthy of being Brightkit's mother. " I appreciate your concern, Goldenflight," Blazefire said evenly, " and Brightkit should respect your authority, as you are a senior warrior. However, there is no need to create such a fuss about a one-moon old kit's spirit. You seem to be taking her too seriously. If you have a problem with her attitude, I'd advise you to come to me, not try and correct her. After all, she is very young, and I ''am her mother." Lost souls in reverie 00:31, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "I agree. You have been very accepting and nice to me since I have joined. I just wasn't expecting Brightkit to be a bit sassy, but then again I wasn't the easiest kit either. In fact, I relate to her a lot when I was her age. I agrued over the warrior code until I became an apprentice. You are right, I souldn't have made such a big deal over it. As for future reference, I will come to you if there are future problems," Goldenflight said more calmly than before and a slight twitch of her whiskers in amusement from her memories.(Goldenflight has recived some words of advice. Remember, Goldenflight wants to still be a kit at times. Also another example of Goldenflight behaving like a kit by aruging with Brightkit xD) Golden that shines xD 01:28, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk sent a few patrols out as usual, before the deputy proceeded to groom her dark ginger fur. ---- Fawnheart (whoisecretlythinkhasninelivesasshewasmeanttodielastweekend:o) lazed around. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:05, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight padded away from them. "Hello Tinyspots! Want to share this squirrel?" "Sure thing Goldie!" Tinyspots replied. Goldenflight and Tinyspots both ate happily together taking turns tearing up the squirrel. "Let's go to sleep," Goldenflight promted. Tinyspots nodded her head sleepily. Together they went into the warriors den and fell instantly asleep. ----- Angel saw Tinyspots and her sister eat and go into a den. I better go get something to eat.'' Angel relunctently chose a mouse off the fresh-kill pile and started nibling on it. Man this is goooood!! Angel thought happily as she finished the mouse in a few quick bites. She went into the den she saw Tinyspots go into and curled up next to them. ----- The last thing all of them remembered was the warmth of each other and their contented, quiet, sleepy purrs. (gnight everyone! TIny wanted me to type for her since she is to lazy to do it herself :P See you tomorrow! :P ) (Goldenflight can kill her if you want :O) Golden that shines xD 04:20, February 9, 2016 (UTC) (No, I've already planned out her death, but thanks anyway) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:30, February 9, 2016 (UTC) (Sorry I haven't been able to post! My computer's broken now and I was a little upset heh, but I'm fine now) Falconheart flicked her tail and glanced at Blazefire, very tempted to laugh as the queen's kit refused to say her name. She chuckled anyway, barely able to hold a straight face. 22:04, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire's head swiveled (blah, i can't spell) around at the sound of Falconheart's chuckling. She stiffly acknowleged the queen with a nod before turning back to her daughter. Brightkit forced herself to meet the fierce stare. Lost souls in reverie 22:15, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart was then reminded of her brother as she caught sight of Ashkit. Ashfeather...I'm sure you would love to meet her. Her thoughts dipped into a series of images and thinkings of her beloved brother. Maybe in our dreams you can meet her. 22:34, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Frozenstream groomed himself. ---- Snowdrift stared at the fresh-kill pile, not feeling hungry. His mind was wandering to thoughts about Covesplash again. ---- Shadekit rolled a pebble with her paw. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:11, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Strikekit aimed to tackle Griffinflight, who was quietly conversing with Sunriseshadow. The brown tabby tom seemed to have moved past the death of Palepaw - his expression and the way he acted seemed to be better, but inside, he still missed her greatly. 23:09, February 10, 2016 (UTC) (0k Bramblefire) Goldenflight woke up and streatched in the warriors den only to accidentily kick Angel and Tinyspots in the faces. She muttered a quiet "Sorry," and padded out of the den. She looked towards the fresh-kill pile and noticed that it was looking a little low. I better go hunt again. Goldenflight thought. She padded over to Blazefire and asked, "Is there anything special you would like me to hunt ofr you?" I wont to make up for my mistakes. Hopefully she will respond with an answer that I can deal with. Goldenflight thought while she waited.Golden that shines xD 01:16, February 11, 2016 (UTC) " Nothing, thanks," Blazefire said shortle, then steered her daughter away. Brightkit stared back sullenly. Lost souls in reverie 02:19, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Stormheart watched as Olivinekit went up to her father and asked, "What's the point of defending when there's nobody attacking us?" 02:28, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Rainwillow emerged from the warriors' den, pricking his ears. He was pretty sure that Hopkit and Sisalkit would be apprenticed any day now, and he wondered who would gain the two cats as their apprentices. Either way, it won't be me, I'm still too young. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:20, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit silently cheered his sister on.---- (Sorry, can't do the full thing bc I have a ton of things to do) Stormstar held a ceremony, making Moonpaw a warrior with the warrior name of Moonspirit. 21:19, February 11, 2016 (UTC) (yay your braces are off! our coach was v po'd at the team cause we lost. badly). " What are you doing?" Blazefire hissed quietly, back to the other cats as to not make a big production. " You can't go around disrespecting your Clanmates!"--- Brightkit swelled with indignation. " I wasn't disrespecting! I was simply speaking to them in an unpolished manner!" Lost souls in reverie 22:16, February 11, 2016 (UTC) (won't be on much tomorrow or saturday; doing something for school tomorrow, compettiton saturday) Falconheart stared proudly at the newly named Moonspirit, pride in her gaze. She was very glad to see him as a warrior - not to mention looking forward to her next apprentice, which she suspected would be either Blazefire or Stormheart's kits. 23:17, February 11, 2016 (UTC) " Do not be obnoxious with me!" Blazefire snapped back. Brightkit stared back sullenly. " You are Stormstar's daughter. You are not allowed to go around insulting your Clanmates, or whatever it is that you do!"--- A mixture of feelings welled inside of her chest. She wanted to screech at her mother. The two moon old kit whisked her tail lightly across the earth to subdue her feelings. " So I'm supposed to be angelic? Perfect? Mother, it's not happening. They think I should be perfect, too, and I'm telling you, I'm not. The sooner you- and they- accept that, the better." Lost souls in reverie 02:37, February 12, 2016 (UTC) (How old of a warrior do you have to be to have an apprentice?) Goldenflight padded out of camp and hunted down a thrush, a mouse, and a blackbird. I think this is enough for right now, I may hunt later. ''Goldenflight padded back with the prey in her jaws.(srry I have not been on, I have been doing a contest of drawing and writing that is due today a midnight EST.)Golden that shines xD 00:28, February 13, 2016 (UTC) (It depends: I mean a couple have gotten one after a coule of moons, but that's rare. Really, it's Whiskers' choice who the mentors are for the apprentices, unless anyone has a request... Speaking of those, there's like seven kits due for apprenticeship in the next week, or ready (Hop and Sisal).) Rainwillow sat down. ---- Fawnheart was out of camp, and she sighted a dark blur in the distance. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:04, February 13, 2016 (UTC) (I would glady be able to have any one of them for my apprentice. It would be funny if I mentored Sunkit. She is ver similar in apperance to me. I am not requesting an apprentice (right now), I think it would be nice for Goldenflight to have an apprentice so she is not constantly bored, but Goldenflight may just have to deal with bordom :P ) Goldenflight picked up the blackbird and took a couple of feathers off in start of a pile. ''I am sure the queens will like this is their dens and the almost newly named apprentices. I want to make sure they are nice and warm for what is going to be their last days being kits. Goldenflight took the feathers and padded off towards the nusery. She quickly ducked her head inside and started to put feathers in all the empty nests in their. With the nests that had sleeping queens and kits, she carfully put some on the edges and some more feathers on the sides of the nests in piles. Goldenflight left the rest of the feathers near the back in case any cat wanted more in their nests. Goldenflight padded back out and ate the juciy meat of the blackbird.Golden that shines xD 04:06, February 13, 2016 (UTC) The dark blur came towards Falcomheart, and a tom appeared, sun-yellow eyes narrowed as he emerged. ---- Fawnheart hissed. "Whoever you are, you're not coming into FlameClan territory, you're not allowed here. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:09, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire glowered at Brightkit. " I only want the best for you. You can't be selfish, you're risking your father's reputation as leader."--- " Oh, no," Brightkit muttered viciously, under her breath. " StarClan forbid I destroy his reputation." SPQR 17:21, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight finished her meal of the blackbird and lied down for a quick cat nap. Goldenflight's last thought before she fell asleep was, I hope I get to have an apprentice soon. (when will this be archived and I have a request for adoption of a kittypet.)Golden that shines xD 20:51, February 13, 2016 (UTC) (Saw the request and approved it c:) The dark rogue hissed. "I wasn't planning to trespass on your territory." ---- Fawnheart narrowed her eyes. "You sure about that?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:33, February 13, 2016 (UTC) (thx c: and is this where Fawnheart dies? this will be interesting. Can I make the kittypet join FlameClan?? Also can I make the kittypet be next door neighbores with Angel and then the kittypet notices that Angel has gone missing so she follows the secent trail?) Goldenflight woke up and stretched her limbs in the sun. Ah what a nice life it is in FlameClan. I am going for a nice walk outside. Goldenflight stood up and padded out of camp.Golden that shines xD 23:02, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:FlameClan